


Depths caught on fire

by Freedomsblood



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, F/M, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance, noncanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedomsblood/pseuds/Freedomsblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This FF starts right after  Mirai Trunks arrival, depicting a new course (storyline) as the appearance of Trunks has changed history to a bigger extent than anyone gathered. I'll try to explore their relationship up to its darkest sides, telling deeper thoughts and wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths caught on fire

_And sometimes,_

_Grey turns into red,_

_and even though its haunting,_

_she loves the fierce._

_Going further,_

_So much more,_

_consuming her,_

_what a capture._

_And when the end approaches_

_she wont step aback_

_rapture, tear, burst_

_until the gap is finally_   _closed._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was one of those hideous days when Bulma finally convinced herself to leave her bed and get ready for the day.

She could see the clouds crowding at the sky, nearly as if they were trying to prepare and hurry away from what future was holding for all of the beings on earth. So much darkness, no light reaching her eyesight. The wind scudding the last leaves that autumn had left. A small breeze, then everything stood still again.

Silence.

It had been this way since the day the silverhaired boy had visited them that the nervousness spread around like a winters disease. Nobody talked about it, but everyone knew. So it kept lingering, eating its way inside through hopes and feelings, leaving Bulma in despair and creating her wish for a straight blackout.

It wasn't like they hadn't been through this before. She remembered exactly what she felt like when Piccolo told her about Gokus death and predicted the arrival of the other 2 Sayians. Those vicious creatures from a far away planet that wouldn't bother to liquidate whole populations. A might that a human cant grasp, energy that she'd never gather how it could be brought to being. Despite some physical similarities, was there evntually anything at all Sayians and Humans have in common at all? And even if so, was there any hopes to what was going to happen in 3 years?

'Ouch..'

Bulma rubbed her forhead and carefully tried to pull her slippers closer with her toes. Feeling the bedsheet folding beneath her weight, Bulma jumped off and sliped straight into the cruel circles of thoughts caused her more and more problems these days. After all she did what she can do.

*Knock Knock*

'Honey, are you awake?' , Mrs. Briefs asked with the liquescent voice of hers. 'Yeah Mom, I am. Don't wait for me, just go ahead and have breakfast. I'll be in the research lab asap', she quickly replied and took off the silky white nighdress she loved to wear every since..yeah, since when?

'You know, theres one more th-'

Before she could finish the sentence Bulma had opened the door and rushed down the corridor her mother had just passed. The clacking of her heels echoed in the big modern building named 'Capsule Corp.' as she finally entered the research lab and sat down in front of her pc. Large lights appared and her fingers quickly hewed over her last big project- 'Gravity Room 3.05'. It was a revised GR she had designed and implemeted to fit more of Vegetas needs as he usualy tended to ether detroy it or rail at its weaknesses. This time, Bulma would give it all and create one that should keep him convenient.

As she looked over the groundplan that was displayed in thin green lines on the huge screen, she noticed the flash of the red emergency button. ''What now..' Bulma took a second and sighed. The next moment she had pushed the button next to her right knee and quickly cropped a petite headset of her own invention on her head.

An imediate picure of the current GR was shown on the screen, replacing the green outlines. Ready for the usual quarrel, it dumbfounded her to see Vegeta training in his regular schedule. She couldn't spot the problem – it mustve been accidental. There was just the normal, familiar picture of the blackhaired Sayian fighting the gravity while nearly perspiring to his insides in the heat.

All this reminded her again that he was just a 'taker'-taking whatever he could get for his foolish goals without giving away any concern. It gave her images of some random 6 year-olds that fought over who's got the better skill on a videogame. Bulma could already hear her own mouth giving off some insults, but as she observed his ardous movements a strange uncomfortable feeling crawled up her back. As long as Goku wasn't back, the hope of the humanity was lieing on the shoulders of that fishy guy. If he'd help at all that is..

'Ey, what's the use of this? Are you gonna stalk me now?!' Bulma tried to grasp a clear thought, but Vegeta was quicker. 'You show up here and have nothing to say? Leave me alone damn nag!'

His hand boosted upwards and was directed towards the screen as a pure little lightball showed up in front of it, dancing and shaking in delight. Bulmas eyes widened as she felt her blood rushing through her veigns. She focused on the threatening electric thunderbolts that originated from his hand. She couldn't help herself anymore.

' WHO THE HELL DO U THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU FACE THE SCREEN WITH THAT!'

The lightball made a loud 'PUFF' and vanished as Vegeta startled and stepped backwards just about to forget the enormous gravity he coped with in the room. Bulma was barely able to control herself, it wasn't the 'taker-part' or that he'd carelessly destroy anything, it just drove her crazy what ignorance this guy showed off- not only towards her, but to every being! Bulma was unable to handle it any longer, everything was stuck in her head and this guy added nothing but crap to her life.

'LISTEN Vegeta the whole technology of the CC-Company is in this Gravity Room and at which point did YOU ever demonstrate thankfullness?! Nah, not even talking about that- any kind of stupid emotion at all?! The only thing you have in your head is your own pride, your own good- you're pathetic! So dont make me come down there and make up for what your mother forgot to teach you!'

Vegetas muscles relaxed a bit and found back to a comfortable level. He put forth his left arm and shot a small windblast towards the keyboard, precisely squeezing the 'turn-Off' -button. Bulma watched the occasion, trying not to disclose her inner tumult. It was a horribly fascinating view to see the waves that became visible under the heavy force of the gravity and it once again came to Bulmas mind what immense vigor she had to face.

The gravity reduced to its normal level, causing the sirens and the red light to shut down. Additionally the agility engines that Bulma had designed to train Vegetas reflexes slowly dropped down and was no sound for a moment, just fading dust to be seen.

Bulmas eyes registered all that took place, but she felt a certain disgusting mixture boiling inside her. Anger, fear, tension, all wrapped up in each other and she hated that she couldn't disband it and stick to jus one. Vegeta smirked at her hesitation and Bulma could feel the aura that started to surround him again.

'Come down then stupid woman.'

She felt like she had swallowed a brick that was about to break through her stomach. The Sadism in his eyes had risen, he must've sensed her fear, enjoying it more than any bloodlusty fictional vampire could have ever had. Despite the angst ,this time, there wouldn't be a pull-back. She paused the transmission, took off her white doctors coat and turned towards the doors.

What happened now was inevitable anyways. If not now, she knew he'll do it in 3 years. Or someone else will. Whats the point of all this, working, fearing, continuing. She couldn't supress the anguish deep down inside, knowing exactly he could smash her with just one shot -but what was there left to choose? She couldn't throw him out after he had decided to stay, couldn't concentrate on her life, all these stupid circumstances drove her nuts.

As her thoughts started to circulate again, Bulma became aware of the white gateway door with the red line in its midst in front of her. It slided open and step by step Vegeta arised- Bulma wittnessed the silly smile on his face from miles away. 'Let. Me. Out' ,she whispered frantically as Vegeta purposly crossed his arms to block her.

'Is that so. What are you gonna do about it? Scare me with that powerlevel of yours? What is it? 2? Maybe 2.5?'

He could barely get a grip on himself and bursted in a massive laughter, enjoying the anger in her face, but loving the plain fear he could tell from her body shaking. He smelled the sweat running down her temple, heard her teeth gritting, felt the light hair on her skin uprising.

There was no way to explain how much he adored this.

‚Get out of my way Vegeta!' , she snaped, reaching towards his armor. ‚Or else what?', he aspirated, not moving one bit after Bulma had already pushed with all she had. It was impossible, he appeared to be a solid wall- mentally and physically..

‚Stop this Vegeta, what are you, a kid?Are we seriously gonna play this game now-?!'

Before Bulma was able to finish her sentence the lightness of a breeze surrounded her neck. Everything twisted and turned, the white doors went upwards, mashing up with the shadows of the large corridor that lied behind her and again lighting up with what she thought was reflections from the windows.

A heartbeat, then the pain reached her.

‚Ah..' Her voice faded in a helpless try to say his name, but ended in a sore groan. There was no clear up and down, everything blured so badly and her lungs ached from the immense impact that was exerted on her. Bulma instinctively tried to grab her own throat, but she couldn't and it mercilessly made her panic. No air was passing by, the burn started to enflame her insides, she would choke for sure.

‚NO!'

She grabbed Vegetas hand that sat tight around her neck, squeezing the little bits of air that was left out of her. Slowly Bulma became aware of what has happened just now and the panic migrated in the backgorund as her anger lit up again. With tears running down her cheeks, she faced the Sayajin that had recklessly forced her down, choking her, enjoying the scene.

Her fingers digged into the flesh of his hand, not holding back anymore, feeling the warmth of his thick skin as it was forcefully being tugged by her nails.

‚You..lame..excuse..of a being, let go or..'

‚Or what woman? It's not like you would ever explain'

He smirked again at her, kneeling next to her body while holding her down with just his left hand.

‚You are nothing more than one of these big mouths. Female or not, I couldn't care less. I am the prince of the strongest beings that ever existed, the Sayians, and if that's too hard for you to grasp woman, then maybe your intelligence level was overestimated.'

She starred at him, consuming him with her eyes.

‚Is that it? A prince of an ..extinct population? What are you trying to make up for Vegeta?'

He furrowed his eyes, looking into the blueness of her iris. After all, he had never seen such colourful creature. Just like the ocean- she probably emerged from the sea.

‚Its my destiny to be the strongest, to overcome all. Kakarott, Androids, everyone'. The thought captivated him for a second.

He loosened the grip lightly and Bulma instantly made use of it and took few deep breaths. Meanwhile Vegeta seemed to have important thoughts crossing his mind, the veign at his right forhead started pulsating badly. He wasn't the one who had defeated Frieza, he didnt live up to the legend. Instead, Kakarott and the suspicious silverhair did. And he was where he had been- an  _irrelevant servant_  to the scene, one in a million, nothing more.

Bulma watched his profile in what she imagined as an afternoon twilight. The clouds turned from grey to pitch black, covering them in dark, forcasting shadows. There it was again. Pain...there was much pain in his expression, yet what he seemingly released was anger. She saw his ki uprising, dynamically blasting around the scree and dirt around her. It was as if the winds was going to turn to a hurricane and Bulma couldn't help but stare at Vegetas increasing ki and the agressive thunderbolts he was besetted with. Wierdly, she heard her own shaking breath over his groal.

For a blink of a second Bulma could feel how the pressure vanished from her throat and she grasped this was her chance to escape.'Not like you'd ever understand', he scoffed, already noticing her advance. Bulma quivered and closed her eyes as she felt raindrops running down her cheek. For some reason she anticipated it would hurt, but it didn't. Slowly, her eyes opened up again. The sky was still full of waving scab, circling the dark clouds above their heads. Bulma lowered her head in a weak try to back away, but it wasnt for too long until she noticed Vegetas hand was still there and he had no intentions of letting her go. Panting hard due to the growing panic, their eyes met once again.

It was obvious that Vegeta had more to that topic than what he had mentioned so far. But how could he be this way, what was the origin of this incredible amount of anger that pained and tortured him so much? Bulma exploited the brief moment to zoom in on his facial expressions. There was more and since he would never tell by himself, she had to find out in a different way. In a split of a second she had ambushed him, pushing him down by his armor, desperately trying to grab his upper arms, but not getting any proper grip.

'How will you ever reach anything like this! It's only this far until you can't go further Vegeta!'

The shell that held her feelings back finally cracked and revealed all the sentiment she had inside her for so long. No matter what, Bulma wouldn't continue this way anymore. The particles soared from the bottom heavily as his ki grew to an unknown extent. Her eyes flashed at him and suddenly everything became  _unreal_. Somewhere far away she heard Vegetas former yelling voice mumbling something, unsure if he used a foreign language or if she was just too weak to fit sense into his words. Her corps was viciously buried in the shattered ground with his ki constantly pushing her further in, sweeping away scree and dust.

The tension left Bulmas body. She had no energy in herself to fight him, just enduring his aura was nearly too much to take in this state. But also, after all that was, she really didn't want to be angry anymore, didn't want the fear forcing her to continue, didn't want to have to put up with pointless hopes. 

_Did the world turn grey or was it just her eyes that made it look that way?_

.

.

'What ..will you do when you have reached those goals you mentioned?'

Vegetas eyes twitched for a second and to Bulmas suprise, he actually responded.

'Rule the universe and training to maintain my power until my very last breath' , he groaled as another unsupressed smirk came up. 'Not like you'd see one of these anyways. I don't think that I need to prove what im ready to do for that... Or did you seriously grow some hopes that I'd spare your planet?' His fingers were snaping as he prepared himself to give her the final hit.

Bulmas facial expressions didn't change. There was no fear to be found, nothing to be exact. Her eyes had become an ocean of dullness and Vegeta despised this look, yet he sensed that she wasn't unconcious. He raised an eyebrow at her and shuddered when he witnessed her light touch at his gloves, but he wouldn't release her one bit this time. He had his ulterior motives for not killing her up until now, but there was something other about it.

'What's with you, you miserable vermin? Where's your fear gone to? Do I need to reactivate it again, hah?'

Bulmas eyes didn't harden, nothing about her changed anymore. Vegeta upraised his aura once more and he could see her body being pressured painfully into the dirt again. Bulmas wounds started to bleed out badly and he could see the impact in her eyes. The texture of the whites in her eyes swole and punctual disruptions that quickly widden out became visible.

His scream still echoed in the air.

'It's...'

He startled when he heard her tiny cracking voice once more.

'Did I shatter your insides that much already that everything went numb?!' He smirked sardonically at her, ready to finally finish her off.

' ..sad'

'I don't see anything sad! Sadness is something for your pathetic race after all!' he shouted, trying to increase the grip at throat once more, but unexpectedly, he just couldn't. His whole arm went icecold, bemusing his actions.

'Damn this..', he scuffed, trying to back away to the solid, but the moistured ground engrossed him.' What is this?!' He turned around to Bulmas corps, glaring at her empty face. Vegeta felt trapped, he had no control over the scene and his instincts rapidly searched for ways out, yelling at him to pull out immediately.

'That means..you'll be all by yourself...you worked all your life for Freeza, yet in fact you have always been a loner. Now you battle Goku, preparing for the Androids. And then the next one, over and over until you die by yourself...Your very own dark paradise'

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It had only been shortly since she had risen her voice, but he wanted to get away, escape from it, however the numbness spreaded in his body, disabling him to move. The hand he had positioned at Bulmas neck bounced up and down, uncontrollably, causing him to shiver in cold sweat.  _No.._

His attempt to avoid her look failed as he glanced at her lips, awaiting what he knew was going to follow. But he didnt wanna hear it.  _Stop this.._

'What is left of you after all this ..Vegeta?'

' **SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!**  SHUTUP SHUTUP SHUTUPPPP!

He yelled at her as much as he could, punching the ground with his clenched fist. His panting was audible by far distance, indicating his fading power. Slowly, the storm sorrounding them was diminshed, opening up for a few rays of sunlight.

The human race had something he couldn't gather and he could see it happen again in front of him right now. This tiny voice of hers...why..no, how did she do this? Was this a ki? It had to be, there was no natural reason, it had to be her! He needed  _the earth-race to be extinct_ , it was danger, a pure threat of a kind he never knew!

'What kind of ..ki is this?! Tell me!! Wha-'

His voice cracked when he saw Bulma turning her head a little, facing him with teary eyes.

'I dont know what you are talking about, but..its just the truth..'

It was as if a numb lightning drilled through his body- no pain, just pure shock. He felt himself tensing oddly, grasping the unbelievable. His neck stubbornly stopped his own movements as he tried to turn around once more, repeating it in his head. The battlefield around them hadn't changed, the garden was devastated and the corps of the woman still blood splattered. He raised his head one more time just to flash diretly into her eyes and scream it out.

'Fight me properly you dirty HUMAN!'

He could barely breath through his gritted teeth when a tiny little sad smile appeared on her face.

'So it be'

* * *

On to the next chapter: No white flag.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own or claim any right of DragonBall, -Z or -GT.


End file.
